oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Components
Throughout the world of Oustomia, plants and minerals are constantly being discovered and their uses varies. For explorers this a great option to find and make a name for themselves. (Before reading this, remember that the materials below are subject to change by fellow GMs.) How to use The general layout of a materials goes as followed: * Name (Rarity) * Description and naturally found (Such as Plains, Forest, Etc) * Uses, effects and rate of changing the raw component to a component (Usually within the brackets) The Rarity will tell you the rate of finding such plants as well as how much you are able to gather the % is decided on the GM and they can alter the rate of finding and receiving such Components: * Common ©: is found at a rate of 40-60% and usually reward of 5-8 worth of components (Survival, Knowledge (Nature) or (Dungeoneering) DC: 10-15 to find/know what the component is), (Crafting DC: 5-14, and increase the time of crafting by 2 hours.) * Uncommon (UC): is found at a rate of 26-40% and usually reward 3-6 worth of components (Survival, Knowledge (Nature) or (Dungeoneering) DC: 16-20 to find/know what the component is), (Crafting DC: 15-24, increase the time of crafting by 8 hours.) * Rare ®: '''is found at a rate of 11-25% and usually reward 2-4 worth of components (Survival, Knowledge (Nature) or (Dungeoneering) DC: 21-30 to find/know what the component is) (Crafting DC: 24-30, increase the crafting time by 1 day.) * '''Extremely Rare (ER): is found at a rate between 1-10% and usually rewards 1-3 worth of components (Survival, Knowledge (Nature) or (Dungeoneering) DC: 31+ to find/know what the component is) (Crafting DC: 31+, increase the crafting time by 1 week.) Do note that using the multiples of the same components in a single spell or craft will NOT STACK '''but you can have different components in such spells or crafts up to a maximum of 3 components at the same time. Also do note that having two different items made of the same components will '''NOT STACK as well. Also some Components are required to be converted into materials when crafting, for the purpose of this, a 5:1 ratio is the rate at which components can be converted to material, This would mainly be used in Animal/Insect, Metals/Minerals and Wood components (For example, you would need 5x Whispersilk in order to make 1 cloth of Whispersilk which can be used in crafting other things such as armor or weapons.) Plants Common Bitterweed ©: This grass is found growing everywhere, the colours range from snow white to vivid green but can be founded as its flowers have 3 petals that are coloured silver. Often harvested for it's ability of curing sickening causes. (When used in the making of mundane medicine or magical healing, remove the Sickened condition but the person is staggered for 1 round due to the extreme bitterness) Butterfly Blossoms ©: This low-growing shrub has frilly leaves of yellow, blue and orange that is often mistaken for a small nest of butterflies. This plant is said to aid the recovery of a person who is sleeping, found in open plains and meadows, Butterfly Blossoms provide a great way to give people time to rest and recover.(When 5 bundles of Butterfly Blossoms are thrown into a campfire, if everyone who is resting within 400ft of the campfire, will recover as if they had a Full-Day worth of rest. They can only benefit this if they rest for 8 hours.) Frost Berries ©: This snow-coloured tree has leaves shaped of snowflakes. from it's branches hangs down icicles like vines which bloom out azure-white berries. Often used to treat burns and as an ingredient for making fog bottles. (When used in spells that create fog such as Obscuring Mist, increase the area of effect by 10ft.) (When casting 'Cold' descriptor spells add a bonus 1d6 of cold damage in the end result. Luminous Grass ©: This tiny shrub is found everywhere and is easily harvest during the night as it creates fields of glowing lights, Often used in the making of powders that produce light and used in tracking arrows/darts. (When used with spells that produce light increase the duration by 1 caster level) Red-cap Mushroom ©: Found in areas that wet and humid or extremely dry areas, this mushroom acts as a trail ration and has the unique effect of boosting one's strength for a short time. (When eaten the person gains +1 to attack and damage rolls on their first successful hit.) Salat ©: Often known as the Last Resort Meal, This leafy plant holds large amounts of water which then are absorbed into the leaves. These leaves are often eaten raw or cooked but it is known to save many people who are lost and starving, only found in the mountainous regions this leafy plant is useful for keeping people alive from starvation.'' (Mainly used as a Trail Ration or a source of water.)'' Star Leaves ©: This small bush has bundles of leaves that form into a large star. Used in medicine to improve a person's sight for darkness and rapidly heal minor wounds. These bushes are abundant if harvested correctly. Usually found at entrances of caves or underground near freshwater sources. (If used in the making of healing items or 'Cure' spells, the person heals for an additional 1d4+1 and gains Darkvision 30ft for 1 minutes, people with Darkvision can perceive colour within 30ft.) Taun ©: This most common medicinal shrub is often mistaken to be your average bush, the difference is that the roots are sweet when ready to harvest and sour when unripe. Often not this plant breed comes in many forms from purple leaves to your average mundane green shrub. Taun usually grows everywhere like a common weed. What this plant's main use is in the making of a salve that help reduce swelling and is known to help rapidly repair open wounds. (If used in a 'Cure spell or 'Cure' item, reduce the healing result half (Round it down) the person gains X fast healing for 1d3 rounds.) Weeping Roots (UC): Found in the plains and nearby streams of water, This small fern weeps out water on it leaves, Commonly mistaken for just an average fern, when used it causes the person to weep out but if the person is poisoned, there tears weep out in purple which can be later be used as a poison. (When used to help a person remove the poison, the person who is being treated gets +4 to their next save, if used in a 'Remove/Neutralise' spell increase the person's caster level check by 2.) Uncommon Bitter Moss (UC): Known to repel beast and animals as it holds a punge smell that can be used to cool down fevers. Often it is prepared with a cloth and warm water to extract it's properties. Only found in dense forest the moss is found usually under rocks or rotting logs. (When casting a spell against the Animal creature type, increase the spell casted is 1 caster level higher and the DC to resist increases by 1.) Blue Devils (UC): Related to the bell pepper, this strange blue bell pepper has a tail of that of a demonic creature yet no one truly knows why there were created in the first place. Known to be growing on bushes or vines, the Blue Devil will surely add some heat into your cooking and in the bedroom, known to being an aphrodisiac, this is often used in the making of medicine for those who can't help themselves, Do note that it is more effective on males than on females. (When used to cast spells increase the DC of the spell by 1 for females and by 2 for males.) (When used in fire spells, increase the area of effect by 5ft.) Hive Shroom (UC): Known for the mushroom's holes. This brown mushroom secrets honey, This is often used to make honey farms but cultivating it is hard as it takes a long time for growing it. (When making gold, the rate of getting 1 ounce of honey is equal to 10 Hive Shroom produces is 1 week per ounce of honey.) (If used when casting an enchantment spell, increase the caster level or DC to resist (Player's choice) by 1.) Lady's Whiskers (UC) : This oddly purplish vine is found usually covering any tree, It gets it name due to having string like leaves, oddly enough the leaves are used in the making of potions due to it's ability to stabilize most common liquids yet getting the leaves usually provides a difficult task as the leaves themselves are poisonous, any exposure to skin causes large welts and blisters so do proceed with caution. (When used in crafting potions reduce the Crafting DC by 2 (If used in poisons, if they fail the poison DC: they gain the Sickened condition for 1d4 rounds.) North Wind Fruit (UC): Found only at Valleys and Mountains, This Evergreen tree bears acorn like fruits that release air when bitten into, at other times it can produce berries that is great in the making of wine as well. (When used in potions, the liquid is able to stay intact while in water and provides the person 10 extra rounds of air when holding their breath.) Smoke-Shrooms (UC): Found near the very tops of the canopy of forests or Underground near magma or lava, this fungus is often requested by many alchemist as an alternative to gather gunpowder, while the process of getting plant-like gunpowder is a lesser strain on natural resources, it is more explosive than regular gunpowder so do proceed with caution. (If given to a herbalist or alchemist, they can convert the mushroom into 1 ounce of Gunpowder (Craft (Alchemy) or Profession: Herbalist DC: 15, you gain another ounce of Gunpowder for every 5 points above 15.) (If used as a component for a fire spell increase the damage by 1 dice (For example: 1d6 to a 1d8 per caster level, The max it can go up to is a D8) Sugarbloom Sap (UC): Found on trees known as Milch this tree produce a fragrant sap often smelling like that of sweet honey is often gathered as an alternative to the use of honey, known to be used for cleaning wounds, reduce swelling and when burnt helps relieve sleeping disorders. However if used in large doses, it can cause cases of people falling asleep. (If used in a healing spell or healing item, the person gains a +1 on their next Will save (If used in spells that cause sleep, increase the DC by 1.) Rare Ancient Melon ®: '''This extremely grey melon seems off putting to most, this melon is one the more sweeter variety but more rare as it is a time consuming process to grow these melons, having been used in perfumes, food and medicine this plant can help relief conditions. ''(When used in spells or items that affect smell, increase the DC to resist and effects by 2), (When used in food or medicine, the target removes the Nauseated condition.) '' Epicure Lotus ®: Known to help relieve pain and nausea this multi-colour lotus ranging from yellows to blues is often found in pockets of nutritious soil and can only grow in marsh-like areas, this plant is usually brings in oozes, some researchers don't know you but they assume that it is due to the high contents of minerals present where the Epicure Lotus is found. ''(If used in a healing spell or healing item, on the person's next Fort save gains a +2 and gives the person a +2 on all their rolls for 1d4 rounds.)'' Knot Lilies ®: This climbing plant has tiny feathery leaves with lavender lilies that look similar to knots, This is often used to soothe muscle cramps. Only found in Jungles, Lakes and Rivers. ''(When used in a 'Cure' spell, improve the Exhausted condition to Fatigue or if the person is Fatigue, remove the condition instead.)'' Red Devils ®: This plant has it surroundings burnt as heat is created as a residue, This is often sold at high prices as this is often used as an alternative for Gunpowder or a poison. Only found in areas such as deserts, undergrounds near lava or magma. ''(When using this for making Gunpowder, Craft (Alchemy) DC: 25 will result in fine red dust for every 10 points above the DC, yields an additional dose (Any Firearms used with Red Devil powder adds 1d8 of fire damage), (When used in poisons decrease the cost of inhaled poisons by 5%.)'' Extremely Rare Sheepstick Reed (ER): Often used by fabric-makers as the reeds, when stripped carefully the fibres have similar texture of wool, being more durable and able to retain enchantments more easily than regular wool. Do note that touching these reeds will cause sheep and goats to become attracted to you as the plant has a unique smell. ''(When used in crafting clothing related to cloth, reduce the total price by 5%, this includes the production of magical items)'' Elven Elderberries (ER): Found in almost all types of climate, this reddish bundle of berries is found in trees that grow around 10 meters tall, mainly grown in ancient forest that have lived for at least 100 years these berries are hard to come by, but it is used as a main material in the making of healing potions. '''(When making a healing potion the person gains fast healing 10 for 2d6 rounds, if used remove/neutralise potion, increase the caster level by 2) Twilight Rose (ER): This small shrub of lilac roses has moondews on the petals of the leaves, known for having strong magical properties in healing it is said that it can heal wounds, repair a broken heart and even relief fatigue, this plant can only be found in areas that are constantly espoused in twilight hours. (This plant can be used as a substitute for material cost for the Restoration spell as well as remove 2 permanent negative levels instead of 1.) Plant Gallery Ancient Melon.png|'Ancient Melon' A11 item 001.png|'Bitterweed' Taun.png|'Taun' Rich Root.png|'Weeping Roots' Milch Beans.png|'Milch Seeds' Smoke Mushroom.png|'Smoke Mushroom' Cure Fruit.png|'Elven Elderberries' A11_item_009.png|'North Wind Fruit' Blue Devils.png|'Blue Devil' Red Devils.png|'Red Devil' Bitter Moss Grass.png|'Bitterweed' Verdant Clovers.png|'Butterfly Blossoms' Animal or Insect products Common * Slim Stone: Very dull grey stone that is simlar to Iron but way more heavier than your average stone, Slim stone is often used as a replacement or inconjuction with other minerals to strenghen it's properties. (When crafting an item with Slim stone, increase the hardness by 5 but increase the weight by 1/2 of the equipment's weight.) Uncommon * Whispersilk (UC): Found by the production of many spiders that are found in a majority forest, Whispersilk is made from the webs of the said spiders however the problem with harvesting the webs is 1: the Spiders, 2: the almost invisible like strands of web and 3: Touching it with non-organic material will immediately stick like glue. (When used with spells that either cause the Entangled or Grappled condition increase the DC by 1), (If used in the making of light armor, decrease the Arcane Spell Failure by 5% to a minimum of 5%) * Garvistone: A smooth blackish blue stone has the unique properties that alters the weight of any object that has been made of this stone. Only Skilled Alchemist can use this stone as, it requires a lot of experience to manage it's gravitational properites. (Used by alchemist to alter the weight of objects, Craft (Alchemy) check DC: 25 to be able to control said properties, you can either choose to increase the weight of the object by half or decrease the weight by half.) Rare * Fangs of Inducing Venom ®: Found on most creatures with potent poisons, the fangs are able to inject or apply poisons more easily and if crafted properly it can lodge itself in skin, hide and even scales. (When used in crafting weapons that deal either Slashing or Piercing damage increase the DC of all poisons applied to the weapon by 1, in addition it bypass DR by 2 points when attack with such weapons.) * Frost-wield Hide ®: Found in the Northern Tundra, many creatures produce thick hide that is able to resist the effects of the cold, while heavy by itself, taking the time to craft such items will reduce the weight greatly. (Armor that is made from this hide grants resistance to cold 5 and armor check penalties are reduced by 1 to minimal of 0.) * Magma Soil ®: Despite the name, this is actually the fecal matter of creatures who are able to maintain a constant high temperature in their body, smelly and quick to ignite, this pile of crap is constantly on fire. (When enchanting a weapon with the Flame enchantment, the damage it does is 2d6 instead of 1d6.) Extremely Rare Firestarter Legs (ER): The legs of some insects can be used to instantly ignite a flame by crushing the legs into a powder and dropping it onto of the materials you want to burn, the heat is so intense that people that don't have fire resistance can possibly gain flash-burns just starting 10ft away from the flames. (When crafted into an armor or weapon, upon being struck in melee range or attacking with such weapons, there is a 10% chance that the target ignites dealing 2d6 fire damage per round (Each round the target can make a Reflex save DC: 15 as a Full-Round action to defuse the flames.) Metals and Minerals Common Uncommon * Aquacite (UC): '''This ocean blue crystal is found only in water such as lakes, rivers and oceans, the problem with finding Aquacite is that it blends very well in water. Highly absorbent and transparent, these crystals can be used in the making of absorbing impact of water and cold like effects as well. ''(When used in crafting of armor, the armor provides cold resistance 5, DR 5 (Only for Bludgeoning type damage) or +5 to stealth when hiding in water.) '' * '''Nasmine (UC): '''A dull jade-like mineral that crumbles to dusts by gently crushing it into your hands, known to being highly conductive and being able to absorb heat, this mineral is found in hills and mountainous at times in extreme dense jungles. ''(When used in anything that is related to electricity, increase the DC to resist such effects by 1), (When used in anything related to cold protections, it grants either DR 5/ Cold Iron or Cold resistance 5 (Crafter's choice.)'' * '''Phlogiston Crystals (UC): '''A type of crystal that emits to a deep red light, the crystal is used in many tools in the trades that are related to firearms, explosives and alchemical chemical processes, Found in veins close to Cold Iron and Crystal veins. These human-plam size crystals can add alot to the table. ''(When converting the crystal into fuel or gunpowder, roll a craft (Alchemy), for every 5 points you beat, you yield 1 dose of fuel or gunpowder (Player choice) (When used in explosives, increase the blast radius by 10ft.)'' Rare * Laplite ®: Stone-like in texture this metal is known to slowly cause petrification as you apply strikes with weapons, found in mainly underwater or near areas that creatures uses petrification. ''(It has a 10% chance to deal 1 Dex damage, If used in armor it grants the person wearing the armor a +1 armor bonus however to enchant such armor or weapon with this metal will cost 5000gp more than regular prices.)'' * Moolite ®: This grey-green metal similar to that steel, is related to Solite but with a twist while it is able to draw more power with the cold and shadows, this metal is often found in fields that contain a large amounts of cattle also a pain to work with as every time you attempt to work as it would constantly 'Mooooo' until it is fully smelted into bars. ''(When used as a component in illusion-based spells increase the DC by 2), (When used in weapons, it counts as silver for the purpose of DR and deals bonus 1d6 cold damage.), (When used in armor, as long as the person is outside and exposed to moonlight, the wearer gains +10 movement speed.)'' Extremely Rare Lebline (ER): A purple/silver glistening metal is toxic to many creatures, having a strange affect with poisons, it alters it's properties in which it is easier to resist but can affect creatures that are typically immune to poisons. This metal is only found in the deepest parts of mountains or in the world below the surface. ''(When using a weapon that deals slashing or piercing damage, if it has a coat of poison apply onto the weapon, decrease the poison DC by 5 but can affect creatures with poison immunity.)'' Solite (ER): A soft yellow metal that glows brightly, it is said to improve and acts as a conduit for magic that involves the greater good, improving strikes, protections and much more Solite is found only of the highest peaks of any summit where the metal/mineral is able to touch the sun's solar embrace. ''(When used in the crafting of weapons, if the weapon has the Holy enchantment, upon dealing damage against evil creatures the wielder heals for half the amount.) (If used in the crafting of armor, the metal provides fast healing 2 while expoused in bright light.)'' Windspeaker Shard (ER): This dense lime-green metal generates currents of wind around the piece of metal no matter how big or small the piece, this piece of metal allows to creature gust of winds, only found in the Bricca Vale this metal can only be mined with an Adamantine pickaxe, the metal is light enough that it reduces the weight by half making it easier for people to move about. ''(When used with a weapon, if the person charges, they are are able to attack as if they were using a Full-round action.), (If used as an armor or shield the wearer gains DR 10/ Adamantine and removes movement penalties while wearing Medium and Heavy armor.)'' Metals and Minerals Gallery Phlogiston Crystal.png|'''Phlogiston Crystals Bright Ore.png|'Nasmine' Aqua Crystal.png|'Aquacite' Wind Core.png|'Windspeaker Shard' Diamond Ore.png|'Moolite' Wood Common * Cinderwaker's Yew: '''Found only in areas with extreme rates of wildfires, Cinderwalker's Yew has a constant smell of freshly burnt pine needles, warm to the touch, the wood sheds a soft orange light. Mainly used in the creation of staves and as an ingredient in making a mixture of explosive powders. Uncommon * '''Drowsy Palm: '''A 10-17 metre tree with lilac bellflowers vines hanging off the massive palm leaves, leaving only in areas that contains high levels of salinity in the soil, Drowsy Palm is often used by herbalist and alchemist due to it's strong anaesthetic properties presence in its sap and the wood itself. ''(When used in crafting consumables, the consumable has a 10% chance in which the person becomes staggered for 1 minute.) '' Rare * Ironbark Wood ®: Having shades of steel-like texture, the Ironbark Tree is often used to in the making all sorts of crafts such as building materials and armor making, The wood is more durable to then regular wood and can even withstand fire if treated properly with care. ''(When used in the crafting of wood-based products, The item has the benefit of being Iron-like even if it is made of wood.)'' * Silver Beech ®: A tall silver like tree with shimmering metal-like leaves, this tree is about 20 metres talls and is a great substitute for silver as the silver itself is wood but acts like silver. ''(Anything made with Silver Beech counts as Silver for the purpose of DR.)'' * Shrine Maple ®: This tree has talisman like leaves that dangle across the branches, it is said that it is a safe haven for adventures as it provides fresh water and food in the form of a sweet nectar found pooling in naturally made cups. ''(When used in the making of wood-based items, any ally within 5ft of the item gains +1 sacred bonus to their saving throws.) '' Extremely Rare Solar Beech (ER): A tree that holds bears to Sundew (Large melon like fruits), this tree has pure essence of sunlight imbue in the grains of the wood, every so often the piece of wood would create a flash of light that seals wounds and sear all evil and is great for making Holy symbols. ''(When made into a Holy symbol, a divine caster of the same deity as the symbol counts as 2 levels higher for the purpose of casting divine magic.) (If used into making a weapon, there is a 10% chance in which the weapon creates a burst of light anyone other than the wielder within 10ft of light must make a Fort save DC: 18 or become Blinded for 1 minute.)'' Pixy Willow (ER): Leaves of iridescent colours, this tree has seven-petal colour that are crystallized, the lumber of the tree is like crystals and is said to help casters that improve their skills with figments, glamers and patterns. ''(Anything made from this wood increases the caster level and DC by 2 for illusion school (Patterns, Figments and Glamers subschool)'' Powders/Liquids Common * '''Rockfog Powder ©: '''This almost misty-rock slowly evaporates overtime, while abundant in many areas, this rock surprising can be boiled in a kettle. Often used to create temporary cover in smoke bombs or change the properties of liquids, this common whitish rock is used in a lot of alchemical processes. ''(When crafting something that involves creating temporary cover increase the area of effect by 5ft.) (When crafted with ammunitions related firearms, add 1d6 cold damage.)'' Uncommon * Campaser (UC): This chalky powder is dark blue in color has a fruity odor which often is used in perfumes and makeup, when used in alchemy it acts as a catalyst assisting in speeding up alchemical process also do note that this is also known to attract magical beast so do be careful. ''(When used in crafting with alchemy, you count the rate of progress as 2 days instead 1 per batch of Campaser used in.)'' * Ionder (UC): If you have ever smelled a very dense fart then you would know that this toxic purple liquid is somewhere nearby, used by many thieves and assassins, as this liquid when it evaporates can knock out people for hours and best of all it leaves a nasty surprise. ''(Often used in making stunning or sleeping effects more powerful, it improves the DC to resist by 2 however anyone working with Ionder must make a Fort save DC: 16 or become nauseated for that day.)'' Rare * Friorite ®: This chalky powder is purple and black in color and smells of burning seaweed. A very explosive compound found in veins of mountains extraction is only made possible with the use of magic and careful preparations, 1 barrel full of Friorite is able destroy half a building if not sealed properly. ''(When used in Firearms as type of Gunpowder increase the misfire rate by 3 but this will add 4d6 bonus damage.)'' * Quicksilver Dust ®: The working remains of during the process of making Quicksilver, this powder assist in the process of catalytic cracking (Breaking things into smaller things), favoured by many builders and gunsmiths as it can be used to protect the weapon from rust (Including magical) or crafting things quickly. ''(When applied onto weapon, it is immune to rusting effects through it will only last for 1 hour per application and assist in any types of crafting by reducing the total cost by 5%)'' Extremely Rare Stuline (ER): This fine bluish-grey powder smells like a wet cat, often used in alchemy for transformations and in some cases a substitution for oil, this versatile powder is used in many occasions as it is non-conductive and doesn't dissolve in any liquid. Found in mountainous areas Stuline is great for those working effortlessly on their Firearms. ''(In the case of crafting Firearms or Technological based items, decrease the DC by 5 and it's misfire/malfunction rate by 1 to minimal of 0.)'' Powders/Liquids Gallery Crystal Ether.png|'''Ionder Category:Homebrew